1. Field
Example embodiments relate to thin film transistor substrates, display devices and methods of manufacturing display devices. More particularly, example embodiments relate to thin film transistor substrates having a bottom gate structure, display devices including the thin film transistor substrate and methods of manufacturing display devices including the thin film transistor substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A thin film transistor (TFT) having a bottom gate structure may include a gate electrode formed on a substrate, a gate insulation layer formed on the gate electrode, an active layer formed on the gate insulation layer and overlapping with the gate electrode, and source and drain electrodes contacting the active layer.